


Pokemon Ranger x Reader .Oneshot Collection.

by Chibichibiichigo



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pokemon Ranger
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2018-05-01 02:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5188880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibichibiichigo/pseuds/Chibichibiichigo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot collection of x reader stories with the pokemon rangers who need love.<br/>Feel free to suggest any male pokemon ranger you want me to write about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kellyn x Reader .Clean Freak.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So that’s what this ruckus is all about.” I grinned and kissed her cheeks. “I prefer cleaning with my hands than with my lips, ya know. That’s not how cleaning works but if you want a kiss, just tell me. I love you, (Name)”

**Kellyn x Reader .Clean Freak.**

Kellyn’s pov

* * *

I was known for my somewhat OCD attributes and photographic memory. I know every single student and top ranger that I have encountered or read about. I immediately freak out or go berserk if something I treasure got even the tiniest spot of dirt. One might think I would never be able to like anybody in my life but…

There’s this one girl I just can't lose my sight for just one second.

A girl with the purest (h/c), sparkling (e/c) eyes and a jovial, angelic smile at her crimson, bow-shaped lips. A classmate of mine back in the ranger school and yes…

My girlfriend… (Name).

Believe it or not, its true. Our relationship started rather chaotic. We argue on where a certain item should go, how many and many more. It was when I learned that she’ll be sent to Fiore region with Keith when I realized that I don’t want to lose her. Before departure, I yelled my confession to her and she yelled ‘yes!’ back.

Today, we are on a date after so many ranger missions and quests within the week. She came back a few days ago and told me she’ll be staying here in Vientown so all is well –And no more berry hunting to bribe the pellipers or delibirds to deliver my letters to her –. We’re at the Nabiki Beach laying down on a classic red checkered picnic blanket, letting our pachirisu’s play around. As usual, a smudge of the sandwich she just finished eating appeared on her face. I sighed for the tenth time and wiped it with my hand.

“Seriously, (Name)?” I raised my eyebrow and she just pouted.

“And here I thought I was the slow one…” I heard her mumble.

I was about to retort when I heard her sigh and saw the frown on her face. I felt guilty but I really have no clue on what’s going on. I might be the smarter one in the two of us but it doesn’t mean I have all the answers in the world.

“Alright, that’s it. Tell me what’s going on.” I confronted.

I only heard mumbles but no coherent words. She hasn’t stop yet until she slowly teared up. I know she can be childish at times but this tears she’s having right now aren’t the playful ones. Those tears pooling up at her beautiful (e/c) orbs are making my heart constricted.

“H-hey…” I shakily spoke as I don’t know what to say. “Calm down and tell me what’s wrong.”

She took a deep breath before shouting. “Great Arceus! I thought I was the slow one between the two of us but you… Agh! Don’t you realize that I intentionally leave food on my face so you’ll do those stuff in the movies…”

She faltered and buried her face at my chest, pounding her hands at me. I, on the other hand, chuckled at the revelation.

“So that’s what this ruckus is all about.” I grinned and kissed her cheeks. “I prefer cleaning with my hands than with my lips, ya know. That’s not how cleaning works but if you want a kiss, just tell me. I love you, (Name)”

“Whatever.” She pouted before kissing my own cheek. “I love you too, you little clean freak.”  
_  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story © ~Chibichibiichigo  
> Reader © Yourself (duh...)  
> Kellyn/Hajime © Pokémon, Nintendo, Gamefreak


	2. Keith x Reader .Truth is.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Truth is… it’s impossible for you to be the happiest person in the world.
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> Truth is…
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> .
> 
> You made me the happiest person in the world, (Name).

**Keith x Reader .Truth is.**

Keith’s pov

* * *

Gritting my teeth, I kicked a nearby stone as I walk out of Cresselia’s chambers. I was so close on capturing her but she managed to break the beams of my styler. I let my guard down after that and now here I am, tied up tightly with thick ropes as a hostage. Worse of all, Heath – my kidnapper – got a hold of my styler and “contacted (Name) for help” while posing as me. It was the most horrible voice acting I’ve ever heard in my life I would burst out laughing if I wasn’t in this situation.

That, and he’s luring (Name) to do all his dirty work.

I gritted my teeth once more at the thought of (Name) getting hurt. I may be a complete jerk to her from time to time but ever since I’ve seen her I knew she’s much more special than just a rival. I have a hunch on what it is but it is better that I don’t get ahead of myself.

Hours later, after Heath’s latest “vicemail”, I was tossed inside a helicopter and we flew back to the Hippowdon Temple just right at the clearing before Cresselia’s chamber. As we landed, my eyes widened as I saw (Name) just about to leave the temple.

 _Go! Just go!_ I yelled mentally.

Fate is such a bitch though.

A sickening grin appeared on the yellow themed bastard and called out for my friend. “Hoy, (Name)! Very nice getting the Yellow Gem. Very good going.”

She looked up and a glare is already set on her eyes. It was then that I realized that she is aware that it wasn’t me saying all those messages but for the sake of the mission – and hopefully my safety too – she went ahead and captured Cresselia. That, and maybe because of his grammar. I looked one more time at her face and that clenching on her fists made me gulp. Yep, definitely the grammar.

After that very long blabbering of Heath towards (Name), a Dim Sun minion grabbed me and showed me towards the two. Now clear in plain sight, I noticed her eyes widened ever so slightly, refusing to show any kind of weakness towards our enemies, she resumed glaring. It seems like Heath used me as his bargaining chip for the yellow gem which is very low.

“(Name), don’t do it! Don’t give it to him!” I demanded with all my might.

She merely glanced from me, Heath and the yellow gem before speaking. “Deal.”

After a few more words within the exchange, he tossed me rather forcefully. Still tied up tightly, (Name) caught me and her grip tightened as if to make sure I'm not an illusion. Heath, being the bastard that he is, used a Magnezone to attack us as he flees. Her Pachirisu partner started nibbling on my ropes while she used her styler to befriend that Magnezone. She successfully befriended the Magnezone and it left to who knows where. My ropes are still around me but not as tight as it used to be. (Name) helped me remove them and I started apologizing to her. I suggested going ahead before her but she spoke just before I reached the exit.

“You’re definitely worth the trade.” She replied just loud enough for me to hear.

“H-huh?” I asked.

A smile graced her lips and responded. “You are worth all kinds of trade as long as you’ll be safe.”

“Oi, that will make me think you’re in love with me.” I teased but somewhat also hopeful that she is.

“Maybe because I do?” She faced my direction and smiled once again.

“Not a funny joke, (Name).” I grumbled just in case she’s just fooling around.

She chuckled and looked up to the sky. I stared at her for a while before looking to the same direction of her gaze. Blue sky white fluffy clouds, but I failed to see the reason she would be staring at it now.

“Truth is…” She spoke out of the blue before walking back to Cresselia’s chamber. “I’ve got a crush on you since we’re in school. I ignored it at first thinking it would only distract me from classes but the moment I learned you’re going to be assigned to my home region, Fiore region, I just knew I can't see you leave. Now that we met again as top rangers, I want you to see me not only as a rival but also a partner.” She smiled as she glanced back. “Will you consider it?”

I grinned at her and told her my own truth. “Truth is… I’ve liked you too since you joined the class. I can't help but smile when I learned you’re sitting next to me. When you were assigned back there in Vientown and I was to leave to Fiore region I got too upset about it that I can't even convince myself to smile. Then I remembered that you came from there so I thought if you saw me protecting your home region, you’ll recognize me more than just a friend. We became rivals, alright but in the end, I keep falling in love with you every time we see each other.”

“It’s weird seeing you in this kind of light.” Another graceful smile graced to her lips. As if taunting me even more she asked. “So?”

“Would you be my girlfriend, (Name)? I would make you the happiest person on earth if you give me the chance.”

We both look at each other’s eyes. The need for words ceased to exist and just us staring at each other is enough. She nodded and I went ahead towards the exit while doing a victory cheer. I grinned even more when I heard her giggles echoed through the halls of the temple.

Truth is… it’s impossible for you to be the happiest person in the world.  
.  
.  
.

Truth is…  
.  
.  
.

You made me the happiest person in the world, (Name).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story © ~Chibichibiichigo  
> Reader © Yourself (duh...)  
> Keith/Dazuru © Pokémon, Nintendo, Gamefreak


	3. Ben x Reader .Secret Crush.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I don’t want anyone knowing my secret crush on you, (Name)…” I sighed again.

**Ben x Reader .Secret Crush.**

Ben’s pov

* * *

Sitting at one of the Aqua Resort’s spare bench, I gaze back and forth in hopes of meeting the wandering Johto Pokémon trainer. The first time we met, she just dropped by to buy the rug her mother wanted for so long as a birthday gift. We met while I was in the middle of learning the secret of the rug when ukulele Pichu used discharge on the rug. I got sidetracked a lot of times after engaging conversations with her every time we bump to each other since then.

I sighed as I haven’t gotten a glimpse of the trainer I’ve been waiting for. She must be very busy completing her Johto and Kanto gym badges to not be able to hang out here like she used to.

“Why do I miss you this bad?” I murmured to myself.

I remembered the day I invited her for a fly and she agreed. The way her (h/c) hair wafted along the wind, the way her (e/c) eyes sparkled as she saw the sea below us, and the way her bow shaped pink lips curved into the most dazzling smile when she thanked me for the invitation.

“Why did I have a crush on you?”

When she told me she have to go back to Johto to finish her gym challenge and try to be the new Johto Pokémon master, she squeezed the living daylights out of me. She admitted that she might continue on and accept the gym challenge to their neighboring region, Kanto. However, she promised to drop by anytime she can here in the Aqua Resort to hang out with me and ukulele Pichu. Ever since that day, I haven’t got a glimpse of her.

“I don’t want anyone knowing my secret crush on you, (Name)…” I sighed again.

I gazed at the sky one last time before calling ukulele Pichu to go back to Dolce Island. I stood and walked towards my Pokémon friend when a gust of wind almost blew the little Pokémon away and me down to the ground. I turned around and saw _her_ pointing at me accusingly.

“Y-You…” She gulped as she got down from her Togekiss. “…you have a… crush on me?”

I paled as I realized she heard my mumblings. I looked down and nodded, ready for rejection but only to have the living daylights squeezed out of me. I looked at her and saw her in tears yet smiling still.

“You idiot! Stupid idiot!” She cried. “All this time I thought I was one sided because you hang out a lot with Nema…”

I blushed as I remembered how many times Nema flirted at me behind her parents back. I always decline her invitations as I’d rather hang out with (Name) than her. But to think that (Name) is jealous of Nema both made me feel bad and happy that she is.

“Sorry…” I mumbled as I finally hugged her back with one hand and wiped her tears with the other. “You’re my secret crush (Name), I swear.”

xShe grinned as I finished wiping her tears. “You’re my secret crush too, Ben.”

_I hope this would last forever…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story © ~Chibichibiichigo  
> Reader © Yourself (duh...)  
> Ben/Natsuya © Pokémon, Nintendo, Gamefreak


	4. Crawford x Reader .Gravity.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “If it makes you feel better your puns always make my day!”

Request by [PikaThePikachu](https://www.quotev.com/cherrykamiya)

 **Crawford x Reader .Gravity.**  
Crawford's pov

* * *

It was just one normal day in Vientown with Pokémon and humans interacting with each other. The ranger base has assigned the newest ranger to me and decided to do my daily newspaper duty together with her. Nice comments from the people of Vientown were received but when they reached Kate’s home, her sister just has to say the job was lame. Like I wasn’t aware of that already. Thank the heavens for Kate’s mother for being so understanding and explained the importance of the current task we have. When all things are done, I decided to separate for a moment and scout around town to the forest as well as clear my head for more jokes for the next issue of the newspaper. Being lost in thoughts all alone, I blanked out towards my surroundings and didn’t realize that I’m falling off the cliff.

“Charizard, let’s save that man!” A voice from afar called out.

I looked towards it direction and saw (h/c) locks wildly swaying against the wind. The owner of the said hair is riding a Charizard whose flapping its wings strongly while heading towards my direction. In one great swoop, they caught me and the trainer helped me steady myself.

“Careful there, ranger boy.” She whistled as I tried to straighten myself. “We’re ways above the ground and gravity ain’t always nice, ya know?”

I nodded and sheepishly scratched my head. I gazed upon my savior revealing her (e/c) orbs sparkling with curiosity. I sucked my breath and looked at her wide-eyed. How could such a person cross paths with me? I tried to voice my thanks along with an introduction but my throat suddenly felt dry and my confidence sank down drastically.

“I’m guessing you’re a ranger? Your outfit looks familiar.” She went on talking as her eyes focus towards the skies. “Vientown base, I suppose?”

I really tried to answer with my voice but none came so I shamefully nodded. She hummed and stirred her Pokémon towards the base and landed safely at the front. Barlow looked surprised when the Pokémon almost landed on him but collected his wits before smiling at us.

“Hello, Trainer! I see you have Crawford in tow for us.” He boomed with a huge grin on his face. “I’m Barlow, the leader of the Vientown ranger base.”

“Greetings, I’m (y/n) from (region).” She helped me down and let her Pokémon stretch its sore muscles as she engaged in conversation with my leader. “The young man fell off the cliff. It was only by pure chance that I was flying around.”

“He almost what?!” He looked so startled and distraught that I feel bad even more.

I felt a hand on my cheek and a light pinch from it. I focused on the hand’s owner and saw the (h/c) haired trainer mischievously winked at me. “I know I’m pretty and all but no need to go so far to fall for me.”

I can feel my blush spreading all the way to my ears that I mumbled random nonsense as I tried to defend myself. She angelically laughed and left a quick kiss on the said cheek before mounting back on her Charizard.

“I will await your reply on the paper, mister comedian.” She waved as the Pokémon slowly ascended back to the sky. “If it makes you feel better your puns always make my day!”

As her silhouette disappeared from sight, a huge hand slammed into my shoulder and saw Barlow grinning at me with his eyebrows wiggling. I can also hear giggling from the other rangers including the newbie which only made me mortified even more. A lot of teasing and jabbing later, I begin working on my section in the newspapers.

 

_To my Savior,_

_Even if there wasn't gravity on earth, I'd still fall for you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~~~END~~~~~  
> Story © ~Chibichibiichigo   
> Reader © Yourself (duh...)  
> Crawford/Kuramu © Pokémon, Nintendo, Gamefreak  
> Image found in Google


End file.
